theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Affair
Forbidden Affair is one of the eight published book publications in the genre of romance in which the main characters are selected characters of The Bold and the Beautiful. Forbidden Affair features characters Steffy Forrester and Bill Spencer Jr.. Description Steffy is back after a year in Paris, she managed to forget about Liam and miscarriage. She decides to leave Forrester Creations and is surprised when Bill offers her the job of PR head of Eye on Fashion magazine. But does she want that? Trying to get her to accept the offer, Bill joins her as a volunteer at Dayzee's. At night, when they are alone, the city is hit by an earthquake and the building collapses. Terrified and imprisoned, they both approach each other, and Steffy realizes that he falls in love with the last man she should be in. Is this feeling born of fear or something deeper? Summary Chapter 1 After a year in Paris, Steffy Forrester arrives in Los Angeles. From the airport he intends to go to Forrester Creations to officially hand his resignation. Steffy finally coped with her broken heart and pain after a miscarriage. At the airport, he runs into Bill Spencer, who is pleased with her return and is convinced that Liam will also be delighted. Steffy wasn't sure if she was ready to meet her ex-husband. Bill offers to drive her from the airport and she agrees because she is too tired to wait in queues for a taxi. He points out, however, that he first wants to go to FC. In a limo operated by chauffeur Carrington, Bill reveals that he has just returned from Melbourne, where he went on business matters. Steffy notices that her ex-father-in-law, despite his age, is still handsome. However, he does not want to focus his thoughts on this topic, because he leaves the whole past behind. After all, Bill's perfume made her shiver. Meanwhile, he also looks more closely at Steffy and remembers how much has changed since they had a feeling of affection. Steffy managed to marry Liam, who would still be her husband if it wasn't for Hope. Bill decides to bring the conversation to safety and asks about her visit to the family fashion house. When Steffy shows him his resignation, Bill wants to know the real reasons for her decision. She reveals that she has had enough of the love triangle with Liam and Hope and the constant wars between the Taylor and Brooke families. Spencer calls his son an idiot, and the limousine comes to FC. When Steffy gets off, Bill can't stop and kisses her. Chapter 2 Steffy arrives at FC, where employees pass by, enjoying her return. He reaches the CEO's office, but he doesn't find Eric there. Steffy nostalgically looks around such a familiar place. She would like everything to be old - her parents would be together and she would remain Liam's wife. Steffy longed for her family, especially her mother. However, she appreciates the time she spent with Ridge in Paris, as well as two visits by Taylor, who, however, too often and desperately tried to persuade her to return to Liam. When Steffy leaves his resignation on the desk, Thomas appears, warmly welcoming his sister. He makes her realize that she will eventually have to come across Liam, but she doesn't plan to do it on the same day. Thomas is amazed at the news of Steffa's decision to leave the company and tries to persuade her to change her mind and even try to get Liam back, although he is now with Hope. Steffy declares, however, that although it is hard to believe, she does not want to go back to her ex-husband, not to repeat the stories of struggling Taylor and Brooke. She only asks her brother to support her in her decision. He admits that he is considering moving to a completely different industry. Before leaving FC, Steffy encounters Liam, and hearing his voice mentions his marriage vow. The man reveals that he learned of her return from Thomas, and when he tries to hug her, Steffy moves away. Liam is surprised because he thought their shared past would allow them to remain friends. He recalls that he tried to fight for their marriage, but she decided to stay in Paris. Although Liam tries to stop her, Steffy only wishes him luck with Hope. He decides not to mention the fact that she has left her family fashion house. Category:Books